Shoujo semanal MOMO
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Me le declare a la chica de mi sueños... pero me mal interpreto y ahora soy su asistente... aun no lo he dicho ella es una MANGAKA... y estudiante a la vez. TODAS LAS PAREJAS INCLUIDAS


Demashita powerpuff girls Z no es de mi pertenencia

AU

* * *

><p><strong>Shoujo semanal MOMO<strong>

**I capitulo- Ella es una Mangaka**

…_Parezco una chica escribiendo esto…pero me enamore de alguien muy distraída…_

_-Brick Rowdy-_

* * *

><p><strong>En el instituto de Tokio se podía observar un lindo pelirrojo en el baño mirándose al espejo.<strong>

-Vamos Brick tu puedes-se dijo ese dialogo así mismo saliendo del baño y tomando rumbo a un salón

**En ese salón se podía observar una linda pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana, Brick se le acercó un poco sonrojado y tosió llamando la atención de la chica, ella solo volteo y lo miro con cara dudosa**

**Brick se sentía nervioso, quería confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero de sus labios salió**

-Te admiro mucho, Momoko- dijo él

**Ella lo miro sorprendida y le soltó una sonrisa.**

-Con que lo sabes- dijo Momoko sacando una hoja rosada de su cuaderno e hizo una firma y se la entregó al pelirrojo

**Brick solo quedo más confundido, ¿pero qué carajos Momoko hizo?, el solo quería salir con ella… no su autógrafo.**

-¿quieres venir a mi casa?- le dijo la pelirroja

"_Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé"- pensó Brick_

**El camino a casa fue silencioso, nunca pensó que iría a la casa de la chica que le gusta…**

**Entraron al mini apartamento de la pelirroja, y esta se dirigió a la cocina**

"estoy en la casa de Momoko**-suspiro**- eso quiere decir…-**se puso pálido**- se quiere divertir conmigo, me quiere robar la flor de mi virginidad"

**Momoko entro a la sala con té.**

-Empecemos- dijo Momoko yendo a su escritorio

**Brick imagino que ahí guardaba ella los preservativos**

-Momoko- la llamo ella solo volteo levantando la ceja

-hare lo mejor que pueda- lo dice sonrojado

-claro-le devolvió la sonrisa-por eso aplícale el beta a los personajes

**Brick quedo confundido, esas últimas tres horas Momoko lo utilizo para hacerle sombras a unos personajes manga.**

**Cuando Brick regreso a su casa quedo mirando el autógrafo que Momoko le dio… decía**

_Para Brick Rowdy_

_Que esto sea un secreto_

_Att: M3M3_

-Momo…Momo- esa firma se le hacía conocida…Brick como relámpago comenzó a leer sus mangas buscando dicha firma cuando apareció

**Revista Shoujo semanal Momo, comenzó a leer el manga que trataba de una chica muy ruda y da miedo junto a un chico tímido y adorable y apareció el famoso "M****3****M3"**

**No puede ser Momoko Akatsutsumi en realidad es una MANGAKA**

* * *

><p><strong>Así como amaneció Brick se alisto para hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas a su pelirroja favorita, cuándo vio su cabellera pelirroja andar con el viento se sonrojo y se apresuró a saludarla<strong>

-Hola Momoko- dijo con un tono muy amigable

-Hola Brick- decía la chica con ojeras se veía terrible

-¿te paso algo?-pregunto este muy angustiado

-quería darte las gracias- Brick se sonrojo- adelante mucho trabajo.-suspiro Momoko

-Eres una mangaka y no me dijiste-dijo Brick "dolido"

- pasaste más de tres horas poniéndole betas a los dibujos y no te diste cuenta- bufo- y aparte de eso eres mi asistente, debes ir hoy.- la chica se dirigió al salón

"_soy su asistente… ósea su secretaria"- Brick solo se quedó en blanco… su declaración salió mal._

**El tiempo pasó y Momoko se dirigió al puesto de Brick, este solo se sonrojo**

-Hoy tendremos más ayuda, no estaré en mi salón… nos vemos en la puerta de la salida- y se fue Momoko

"_¿alguien más?, ¿otro chico?"-pensó_

-Hola Bricky- dijo una peliblanca con cara de cachorro

-que quieres Bell- dijo el chico fatigado

-¿te interesa la rarita de Akatsutsumi del A-1?-dijo la peliblanca soplando sus uñas

**Brick solo cogió sus cosas y se fue del salón, alcanzado a Momoko en la salida**

-¿con quién nos iremos?- dijo Brick con tono acido

**Momoko solo sonrío y abrió paso dejando ver una linda rubia.**

-Ella es Miyako Gotokuji es un grado menor que nosotros y es mi mejor amiga- los presento Momoko.

**Brick quedo mirando a la rubia…esas características las había visto antes, ella solo se escondió atrás de la pelirroja.**

-Él es Brick y es mi nuevo asistente, el me ayuda en los betas-dijo sonriendo.

**El camino a casa fue algo muy extraño, Momoko era muy distraída y Miyako es muy tímida.**

-Tu trabajo-le paso a Brick una hoja con los personajes sin sombras.

-y el tuyo- dijo entregándole a Miyako una hoja con los betas ya puestos- a trabajar

**Momoko se dirigió a la cocina**

-oye- Miyako llamo a Brick

**El solo sonrío y alzo la cabeza**

-no preguntes cosas tontas- quito la mirada dulce y puso una muy agria

-¿Cómo?- pregunto muy asustado

-solo yo soy la asistente de ella - dijo Miyako con una mirada muy seria y volvió con su trabajo

**Momoko volvió con té**

-Oh Momoko-sempai está muy delicioso-dijo la rubia

-Brick- llamo la pelirroja- Miyako se vuelve un poco celosa o muy tímida cuando no conoce a alguien.

**Las horas pasaron y Brick vio lo que hacía Miyako, hacia detalles en el manga, como brillos o rosas alrededor…era muy hermoso.**

**Miyako convivió un poco con Brick y le mostró su verdadera personalidad… tierna.**

-perdona mi hostilidad Brick-sempai-dijo la rubia apenada y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿no es muy tarde para que te vayas sola?- dijo el pelirrojo

-ella vive al lado- dijo la pelirroja terminando unos dibujos

-adiós sempais- dijo Miyako

**Brick quedo viéndola, esa personalidad la vio en otro lado**

-Miyako es Yamato- soltó la pelirroja

**Brick abrió los ojos como platos… entonces el chico tímido un poco narcisista y adorable es Miyako… ¿Un hombre?**

-¿Por qué un hombre?... acaso ella es Traves…-Momoko le tapó la boca

-No lo es…Si pongo una chica con la personalidad de Miyako es muy común, pero si la pongo como un hombre es diferente- dijo esta.

-¿Entonces quién es Sakura?-pregunto un poco asustado

Momoko sonrío ladina- muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente Momoko se dirigió al salón de Brick, este seguía en clase… abrió la puerta ganándose la mirada de todos.<strong>

-¡Brick, tengamos una cita hoy!- grito la peli zanahoria

-Akatsutsumi afuera del salón- el profesor le arrojo el borrador en la cara y ella salió

**Brick estaba haciéndole competencia a su roja, ¿Momoko se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos?.**

* * *

><p><strong>Él estaba ansioso la estaba esperando, ella apareció con una sonrisa… se veía tan linda<strong>

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo sonrojado apunto de agarrar la mano de la pelirosa

-aquí- dijo ella señalando una bicicleta tándem, dejando a Brick confuso

-para que…-fue interrumpido

-debo idear una cita entre Sakura y Yamato y se me ocurrió esto, además no se puede andar en una los dos… es ilegal

-Momoko al parecer no eres experta en el romance- dijo Brick lamentándose

-quieres adelante o atrás- dijo ella con un brillo de sus ojos

**Todo el mundo los miraba raro, no era común ver a alguien con una bicicleta tándem**

-umm esto no me da ideas-dijo ella parando la bicicleta

-porque no haces que "Yamato" de vida real tenga una cita con la "Sakura" de la vida real- dijo este un poco sabiondo

-se odian-corto ella- además debo hacer una cita para los personajes secundarios

-hablas de Eiji y Minako-dijo este- haz una cita de ellos

-también es imposible—dijo la pelirroja lamentándose

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Brick

-También se odian- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-quienes son- dijo Brick

-son del club de teatro, no los conoces…son un poco Jocosos

-¡Ey Brick!- llamo un chico a Brick

**Brick volteo y sonrío, Momoko palidece.**

-Sakura-dijo Momoko

-No puede ser, él no puede ser Sakura-dijo Brick

* * *

><p><em>-escribo un manga de amor… pero nunca me eh enamorado y estoy feliz por eso<em>

**-Momoko Akatsutsumi**

M3M3

* * *

><p>¿Cómo les pareció?<p> 


End file.
